1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a protective cushion for gymnastic equipment, and particularly to a protective cushion especially for the lower bar of uneven parallel bars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A group of popular and well known physical exercises usually referred to as gymnastics are often performed on specially constructed equipment. Included in this equipment are the parallel bars, which may either have parallel bars or unparallel, or uneven, bars. The latter is commonly used by women and girls only.
A difficulty encountered in the use of the parallel bars, and the like, is that the body of the gymnast is exposed to severe body blows with resulting sores, bruises, and similar injuries, during their training periods. The longer the training period, the greater is the risk of the gymnast sustaining physical punishment.
It is known generally to provide cushioned surfaces on exercising equipment. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,918, issued Jan. 5, 1960 to C. L. Horn, U.S. Pat. No. 3,077,347, issued Feb. 12, 1963 to J. L. Nova, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,545, issued Dec. 17, 1963 to C. L. Horn, disclose cushion supports arranged in parallel relationship on a stand or platform specifically intended for performing headstands, and the like. These headstands, however, are not constructed in a manner inducive to the performance of various difficult gymnastic exercises commonly performed on the, for example, uneven parallel bars.
It is also well known, as shown in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,542, issued Aug. 29, 1967 to J. A. Meinhard, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,634,925, issued Jan. 18, 1972 to W. R. Van Loo, to construct padded armrests, and the like, in the form of a resilient core enclosed by a suitable covering material such as leather or a synthetic material which simulates leather. There is, however, a problem with padding the bars of parallel bars, and the like since the padding may affect the ability of the gynmast to firmly grip the bar during difficult exercises, with a resulting increase in the chances of the gymnast to sustain physical injury.